Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Interactions with computing devices, applications, and services are becoming increasingly personalized. For example, TV shows, movies, videos, advertisements, music, news, activities, events, humor, search queries and search results can be usefully recommended to computer users based on user history and/or other user information.
Moreover, many of today's computing devices are mobile and are equipped with a variety of sensors. For example, the various IPHONE® devices made by Apple Inc., the various devices equipped with ANDROID® software made by Google Inc., and the various devices equipped with WINDOWS PHONE® software made by Microsoft Corp. are often equipped with technologies such as Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies and accelerometers. Such technologies allow for collecting additional user information, e.g., location history and accelerometer data, which can be leveraged to make additional types of recommendations. Such technologies also allow for increased utility and level of personalization of recommendations in general.
Personalized recommendations may be generally considered desirable by computer users as well as commercial interests. Computer users may want personalized recommendations because they allow for faster identification of relevant, useful information. Commercial interests appreciate that personalized recommendations can drive increased economic activity and goodwill. Notwithstanding, there may be ongoing concerns about user privacy, and such concerns can affect desirability of opting into disclosures needed for more personalized recommendations.